Haunted: Don't Scream
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: KarasuxKurama Kurama is asleep one night, when he feels someone by him. (Songfic to Haunted)


It seems common for an authoress to stick to one pairing. But to keep on going with 1. A risky pairing and 2. Having a risky plot being used is even harder. A few weeks ago I posted the fic Broken Toy. That was one Karasu/Kurama that, according to my group the Daichi, pushed the envolope. But I am coming back with another Karasu/Kurama R-fic, Haunted.   
  
Warnings: The normal warning for any Karasu/Kurama fic, ~*Song*~  
  
Disclaimer: I laugh, I cry, I write, but YYH is not mine. If it ever was, I shudder to think of what it would be.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Haunted- Don't Scream~  
  
~A Fic By Gabbi~  
  
~No Dedication~  
  
***  
  
~*Long List words whisper slowly to me*~  
  
Kurama tossed in his sleep.  
  
[I didn't want to deystroy your pretty face...]  
  
Those ugly purple eyes...  
  
[Your hair is so full of split ends...]  
  
That long black hair...  
  
[I wish that I could place you at my side forever, Kurama...]  
  
And the vows of Death.  
  
Ever since the Dark Tornement, Kurama couldn't sleep. Karasu's words, though he was dead, still haunted him.  
  
Every night.  
  
~*Still can't find what keeps me here*~  
  
"Why are you still with me, Karasu?!" Kurama screamed into his pillow.  
  
He almost felt the cold hands touching his neck, nuzzling next to him... sleeping with him...  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
~*When all this time I've been so hollow inside,  
  
I know you're still there.*~  
  
Kurama thought he was going mad.  
  
When he turned around, a metal reflection looked back.  
  
Like a mask.  
  
CLAMP!  
  
Kurama's screams were muffled by a sliver muzzle, the tight binding ripping into his skin.  
  
He felt cold fingers grab him.  
  
~*Watching me, Wanting me,  
  
I can feel you pull me down*~  
  
He felt like he was drowning.  
  
The silver mask was just constricting him, he felt like he was dying.  
  
~*Fearing you, Loving you,  
  
I won't let you pull me down*~  
  
Kurama flailed and kicked.  
  
"Shh... don't fight, my kitsune... Fighting will only kill you..." a soft voice whispered.  
  
Kurama tried to scream. It was a voice that he never wanted to hear again.  
  
~*Haunting you, I can smell you- Alive*~  
  
Kurama's mind raced. 'How is he still alive?! How?! No! No! This can't be!"  
  
"I'll take off the mask if you don't scream..." Karasu whispered. "Maybe even let you live-- Don't. Scream."  
  
Kurama nodded, willingly. He wasn't going to die... no... He refused to.  
  
Karasu unbuckled the mask, it leaving bloody scars on the pretty Kitsune's face.  
  
Karasu brought Kurama close and he softly lapped at the wounds.  
  
'Don't scream...' Kurama thought.  
  
After what felt like hours, Karasu backed off, the blood trailing down his face. He was cladded in his black jacket, just like when he died.  
  
Kurama shuddered.  
  
"You're a real beautiful creature, Kurama," Karasu said. "But you wear so many layers... would you like me to take some off for you?"  
  
"...Don't... scream..." Kurama kept telling himself.  
  
"I guess you'll let me," Karasu grinned as he undid Kurama's top.  
  
Karasu paused for a minute. "Tell me, Kurama, why is it that you have a scar on your stomach?"  
  
Kurama looked down. The sword mark that Hiei made when they met Yusuke. "That was from... Hiei..."  
  
"Hiei? That short bastard did that?!"  
  
Kurama nodded. "Yes."  
  
Karasu kissed the scar. "How dare he hurt you. Only I can..."  
  
Kurama shuddered.  
  
Karasu then pulled him close. He planted a kiss on Kurama's lips.  
  
~*Your Heart pounding in my head*~  
  
Kurama was shocked to hear a heartbeat from Karasu. His cheast was smashed to his, but he could hear it. A soft thumping.  
  
Kurama sighed heavily.  
  
"What's the matter?" Karasu asked.  
  
Kurama shuddered a little.  
  
"Don't scream..."  
  
It was getting hard now... he was really trying to not scream...  
  
Kurama didn't speak.  
  
"Fox, you can talk," Karasu whispered. "I won't do anything... I promise..."  
  
"Stop haunting me," Kurama whispered.  
  
"What?" Karasu asked.  
  
"Don't. Haunt. Me," Kurama whispered. "Leave. Me. Alone."  
  
~*Watching me, Wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down*~  
  
Karasu grabbed him. "Brat."  
  
"Nani?!" Kurama yelled.   
  
Karasu just shook his head and he kissed him long and hard. "You're a little brat, but I love you..."  
  
Kurama bit his lip.  
  
"Don't scream..."  
  
~*Saving me*~  
  
"Don't. Scream."  
  
~*Raping me*~  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIII~~~!" Kurama howled, out of fear.  
  
"Shuichi? Shuichi?!" Shiori screamed, worried.  
  
Kurama opened his eyes slowly. "Kassan!"  
  
"Who is this Karasu? You kept whispering that name... are you alright?"  
  
Kurama looked at her. "I... I am okay... really... go to sleep..."  
  
But he still felt the soft whispering of 'Don't scream...'  
  
And purple eyes staring at him.  
  
~*Watching me*~  
  
~~H:DS- END~~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I gots to go to bed, but I'd love to wake up and see reviews! So do so! Ja~ 


End file.
